


Case Study - Patient #616

by TheYahwehDance



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Post-Episode: s02e16 God Johnson, PowerPoint, Student Assignment, Therapy, This is pretty weird, Unconventional Format, case study, not a case fic, outside pov, psychiatric hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYahwehDance/pseuds/TheYahwehDance
Summary: Case Study - Patient #616Powerpoint Presentation forPSY2504: Case Studies and Research Methodsby Nicole Torres and Mariam J. ChobanyanThank you for attending our presentation, the slides are below for reference. We are grateful to Dr. Liam Garrity for his guidance and the patient and his family for their consent.





	Case Study - Patient #616

**Author's Note:**

> All references in the bibliography are real and formatted in APA. The structure is based off of existing presentations and I consulted real case studies from graduate students studying self harm and dissociation for the content. This is not, however, meant to be taken as any form of real diagnosis or analysis. I am not a doctor nor do I play one on Ao3. 
> 
> If you are having suicidal thoughts or just need someone to talk to, please reach out to any of the wonderful organizations below:
> 
> https://www.crisistextline.org/  
> https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/  
> http://www.contacthelpline.org/emotional-listening-support


End file.
